The present invention relates to a device for aiding in the practice of basketball or other games which require that the ball be returned to the player in order to perform repetitive practice routines. More specifically, the present invention comprises a means for returning the ball to the player after it has passed through a basket. The return mechanism of the present invention comprises a receiving basket, a delivery track and a propelling means for directing a ball toward the player. An electronic sensor on the mechanism detects movement of the player and controls the position of the mechanism to direct the ball toward a player at different positions as he moves about a court.
It is well known that basketball players must spend a great deal of time practicing in order to become proficient in the game. Because of the large dimensions of the basketball court, however, much time is wasted chasing stray balls after they have passed through a basket. Such wasted time is particularly frustrating to an experienced ball player attempting to perfect his technique since even a properly thrown ball will not return to him after it has passed through the net of the goal.
Prior art basketball return mechanisms have generally been in the form of passive devices which do no more than direct the ball to the general vicinity of the player. Such devices provide little improvement over having no return mechanism at all.